ShyrJohn drabbles
by kayla holmes3
Summary: just some drabbles i'm writing with my OC shyr and her boyfriend john. Some of them will be romance with john but some might be family with her brother sherlock and some might have action or angst. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMING! :3 rated T for now to be safe but i might move it up to an M (im not good at summeries lol)
1. The Battle For the Egg

**a/N: hi guise! im gonna update my other story (Sherlock: A Game of Destiny) eventally, i just got an idea for a drabble so im gonna write this!1 just fyi this is with my oc Shyr (short for Shyrlokk) so if you dont know her u should check out my other story that i said the name right up there. plz review thanx! :D**

* * *

**Shyr/John: The Battle For The Egg**

Of ur love, shyr sheaved her egg. She had been busy with the egg for hours and now wanted nothing more than a granditatis cuddle or an andvous massage from her lover john.

She said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden her sintitating john appeared at the door, grinning rely.

"Put down the egg," john said hurngrily. "Unless you want me to sheave that egg on your cote."

shyr put down the egg. She was blatant. She had never seen john so evescent before and it made her masticating.

john picked up the egg, then withdrew a stude from his spicked mohak. "Don't be so blatant," john said with an evescent grimace. "A shakr bit my jaket this morning, and everything became gold-glowing. Now with this egg and this stude I can hurngrily rule the world!"

shyr clutched her bilis jaket qickely. This was her lover, her sintitating john, now staring at her with an evescent spicked mohak.

"Fight it!" shyr shouted. "The shakr just wants the egg for his own sintitating devices! He doesn't love you, not the granditatis way I do!"

shyr could see john trembling qickely. shyr reached out her cote and touched john's spicked mohak hurngrily. She was sintitating, so sintitating, but she knew only her bilis love for john would break the shakr's spell.

Sure enough, john dropped the egg with a thunk. "Oh, shyr," he squealed. "I'm so granditatis, can you ever forgive me?"

But shyr had already moved of ur love. As blouming as the glory in the smalest cats, she pressed her cote into john's spicked mohak. And as they fell together in a gold-glowing fit of love, the egg lay on the floor, masticating and forgotten.

* * *

**a/N; sory that was kinda short, i hope u liked it anyway! plz review! no flaming :3 sorry im not too good with spelling and grammer :(**

**fun fact: the egg idea came from a website that gave story ideas, one of the ideas was that ur charatcer and their lover fight over a prized possesion and i wanted to do it and since i just ate an egg(it was right after breakfest lol) i decided to do an egg! **

**plx revieww!1! :DDDDD**


	2. I Saw John Kissing Santa Claus! :O

**a/N: yah i no its not christmas and i realy should update my regular longer story with Shyr but i got a christmas idea for some reason XD im really random i know :3 so here it is. this is with my oc Shyrlokk Holmes aka Shyr so u should check out my longer story Sherlock: The Game of Destiny if u want more info about her.**

**WARNING: THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. DONT READ IF U DONT LIKE THAT. ENJOY!1!1 XD**

* * *

shyr woke up in the middle of the night. she was thirsty and so she decided to get a drink of water and maybe go peek at the presents under the tree. even though it was almost christmas morning, she couldn't wait to see her presents. there was one blaize box that looked like a cow.

then shyr noticed that john was out of bed too. he must not have been able to wait for his presents either.

shyr thought that she would surprise john. maybe even sneak up behind him and exepedate him on his exticed dick. that always made john inrectulous.

shyr crept quitely down the stairs and into the living room. there was the tree, with its garandoise lights, and the presents, heaped up in a punk way, and the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and john. kissing someone.

shyr was so angry, she picked up a punk from a table and threw it spickly up ur ass.

they both looked around.

"john, you sofiscated punk!" shyr yelled. "how could you cheat on me with...with..." shyr looked and then rubbed her butts and looked again. It was santa claus.

"let me explain," john said. "i came down for a glass of water and then i found santa here under the mistletoe."

"ho hoe ho" santa said. "so of course he had to give me a kiss. and what a won-ton kiss it was."

"well, i suppose," shyr said supunkly. "if he was under the mistletoe."

"hoe hoe hoe!1" santa said. "why don't you give me a kiss too? then things will be supurpuflulous."

that seemed reasonable. shyr went over under the mistletoe and kissed santa.

santa was the best kisser ever, like hte garandoust sphegheti in the deepist hole pit of hell. he made shyr's peeeenis (lol) feel all hahzaard.

"you see?" john said curvaceously and shyr saw. so they had a threeway.

* * *

**a/N: yeah is super scandalious and smutty i kno im sorry XD i like the smuts exp;ecially when its with john and shyr because theyre always super sexeh**

**hope u liked this!1! plz live a good review i will be very happy if u do!1 :3**


End file.
